Diesel 10
Diesel 10 Bulit:1958 Agiliment:Very evil Builder:Swindon Works Designer:British Railways Configuration:Bo-Bo Class:BR Class 42 Warship Gender:Male Number:D10 Formelly 42013 Dispotion:Preserved Arrived On Sodor:Circa 1963 Diesel 10 is a villainous Diesel with a roof-top hydraulic grabber named "Pinchy".He is the Second Main Antagonist, but a Minor Antagonist in Misty Island, And the main antagonist of Thomas and the Magical Railroad & Day of the Diesels Bio Diesel 10 is the master of mischief on Sodor. He likes trying to outwit the Steamies, often causing confusion and delay. When Diesel 10 is around...there will be trouble. Diesel 10 has a claw attached to his roof that he uses to lift scrap metal and debris.http://www.thomasandfriends.com/uk/Thomas.mvc/EngineDetail/Diesel10 Diesel 10 is an evil-minded, dasterdly Western Region B-B Warship diesel with an additional giant retractable claw atop his cab which he calls Pinchy, and often uses it to threathen the engines and scare them. He has only one thing on his mind - to eliminate steam engines on Sodor. Diesel 10 is known for being wicked and for hating Lady, as she powers all steam life. He also wants the Magic Railroad destroyed and dislikes Mr Conductor and Junior. He attempted to destroyed the engines and Lady, only to meet his demise and fell off a viaduct. He was later brought back after reforming a bit to work at the Smelters. Thomas overcame his fear of him and got Diesel 10 to help clear the track after a pile-up. He then tried to get out of being a rescue engine when he was told to work with Belle and Flynn but Diesel 10 loved Belle so much, He fell in love with her. Diesel 10 later wanted to show off on how fast he was to Spencer but Spencer didn't believe him so Diesel 10 challenged Spencer to a race around Sodor to see who was the fastest. He later tricked Percy into thinking Thomas had leaved Sodor and had Percy worried and he wanted to have Percy sent away. Diesel 10 is villainous and tricky. Personality Diesel 10 is an evil, conniving, bullying, and psychotic monster. He absolutely despises steam engines, and would call them taunting names like "puffball" and "teapot". He is Sodor's strongest but not quite largest diesel, his power being enforced by his slightly malfunctioning claw, Pinchy. He can use this deftly, and is even able to use it to make a sculpture. All engines, steam and diesel alike, fear and respect him. Despite his aggressiveness, he will help on occasion ever since Sir Topham Hatt brought him back, but only when it suits his personal interest. He can have a caring side, but he very rarely shows it. Basis Diesel 10 is based on a BR Class 42 "Warship" with an added - non-regulation - hydraulic claw. Voice Actors * Keith Scott (Thomas and the Magic Railroad; original workprints only) * Neil Crone (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Matt Wilkinson (UK/US; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Rupert Degas (Misty Island Rescue; original cut only) Trivia * According to a website called "The Real Lives of Thomas the Tank Engine", Diesel 10's hydraulic claw, Pinchy, is an illegal modification. Among other reasons, it makes him too tall for the British loading gauge. * In an original version of the Thomas and the Magic Railroad script, Pinchy was going to be concealed beneath Diesel 10's roof. * Diesel 10 had an Unnoficial Old Number During BR Services. Category:North Western Railway Category:Antagonists Category:Diesels Category:Boy Category:Villains Category:Troublemakers Category:Reformed Villains Category:BR Designs